Cordelia Aiello
Cordelia Aiello is a competitor on Survivor: Maldives, Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, Survivor: Bloodlines, and Survivor: Legends. In Survivor: Maldives, Cordelia was a major character on the Naifaru Tribe, as she rebelled against the women and teamed up with the men to take them out. At the merge, her likable personality made her appear to be a threat, but she managed to survive several attempts to eliminate her and win the game because of her terrific social gameplay. Cordelia returned as a Hero in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, where she became a major target because of her social game in Maldives. After surviving the pre-merge with Florence Banks and Naomi Garner as her allies, she teamed up with Ashley Medina at the merge and proceeded to participate in the decimation of several major Villains players, before falling to the bottom of the game with Ashley as her sole ally. After losing everyone, Cordelia was the last Hero standing, and was voted out just short of the Final Tribal Council where the jury guaranteed she would have won for a second time. In Survivor: Bloodlines, Cordelia returned yet again and maintained her peppy attitude and found herself in the majority alliance of the Makassar Tribe. However, after Tabitha Maldonado and Jessie Mannings flipped against her, she was voted out of the game third. On Redemption Island, Cordelia bonded with Demetrius Saylor and dominated the challenges, ultimately returning at the merge with an idol in her pocket. She found herself in the majority alliance after surviving a deadlocked vote against her, and proceeded to pick off the minority one by one until her own allies flipped against her. Her challenge strength allowed her to win immunities when she needed them, and her nice personality allowed for her to talk her way out of potential eliminations, allowing her to get to the Final Tribal Council for a second time, where she was crowned the winner of the season. Cordelia naturally returned to Survivor: Legends, where her legacy was noted as being a two-time winner. She started out in the majority alliance on Pontianak, where she found a great friend in Percy Burton. After taking him under her wing, the two managed to pull off multiple blindsides and flipped between the alliances into the merge, where she succeeded in winning several challenges and even found an idol to secure her safety. After teaming up secretly with Vicki Stewart, the tight three ran the game from the shadows until rising to power and idoling out Hannah Duncan. After Vicki's elimination, Cordelia found herself in trouble, but used her idol tactfully to remain in the game. She made it all the way to the Final Tribal Council for the third time, following her friend Percy Burton and goat ally Jolene Delarosa. It was here that she was praised for once again playing a great game and hiding in the shadows until the appropriate time to strike. Cordelia was granted her third Survivor win, solidifying herself in Survivor history. Because of Cordelia's ability to charm other players, manipulate her enemies, and general likability, coupled with the fact that she has won the game three times and was guaranteed to have won Heroes vs Villains had she made it, Cordelia is seen as one of the greatest players of all time. Maldives Heroes vs Villains Bloodlines Legends